Big Wave Beach - Day 22
For the Chinese version of the level, see Big Wave Beach - Day 22 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Big Wave Beach - Day 22 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |FR = A Big Wave Beach piñata |NR = A money bag |before = Big Wave Beach - Day 21 |after = Big Wave Beach - Day 23}} Difficulty *Fisherman Zombie will be a bit of a problem here. To counter this, use Infi-nut's Plant Food effect. *As with almost all Big Wave Beach levels, there are twice the amount of regular zombies. Try bringing area-of-effect plants to combat this, such as Fume-shroom or Snapdragon. Waves |zombie2 = 2 |zombie3 = 4 |note3 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie4 = |note4 = Water reaches 4th column |zombie5 = |zombie6 = |note6 = 100% Plant Food |zombie7 = 1 5 |note7 = Water reaches 3rd column |zombie8 = 3 2 4 3 |note8 = First flag |zombie9 = 3 |note9 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie10 = None |note10 = Water reaches 8th column; Low Tide! |ambush10 = |zombie11 = 2 2 |zombie12 = 4 4 |zombie13 = 3 3 3 |note13 = 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie14 = 1 5 |note14 = Water reaches 6th column |zombie15 = 1 1 2 3 4 5 5 1 5 3 |zombie16 = 1 5 1 4 2 5 1 5 3 |note16 = Final flag; water reaches 3rd column}} Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Twin Sunflower **Pea Pod **Snapdragon **Infi-nut **Lily Pad **Tangle Kelp **Cherry Bomb *Plant a full column of Twin Sunflowers in the first column. Plant Snapdragons in third column to kill the first few zombies. Use a Tangle Kelp to kill the early Snorkel Zombies. Plant an Infi-nut on the third column, third lane and use Plant Food on it. Plant Pea Pods in the second column. *An Octo Zombie and two Surfer Zombies appear in the first wave. You can use a Cherry Bomb. During the low tide, use Plant Food on a Snapdragon to kill a lot of zombies. *By the final wave, all your Pea Pods should have four or five heads. During the final wave, another Octo Zombie appears. Kill it quickly with a Cherry Bomb, Tangle Kelp, or Pea Pod's Plant Food ability. Strategy 2 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Wall-nut **Twin Sunflower **Repeater **Winter Melon **Lily Pad **Tangle Kelp **Guacodile *Plant Twin Sunflowers in the first column. When the first two zombies appear, plant a Tangle Kelp on the fourth, fifth or sixth column of the row of either one of the zombies, and a Wall-nut on the fourth column of the row of the other. Finish filling up the first column with Twin Sunflowers, then plant a Repeater on the second column of the row with the Wall-nut. Do the same (Wall-nut then Repeater) for any incoming zombies until the first, second and fourth columns are all filled up with plants. Remember to plant Lily Pads under plants to the right of the tideline. *Use a Tangle Kelp to stop the Surfer Zombie. Keep doing so for upcoming Surfer Zombies. *A Fisherman Zombie will then appear. If the row with the Fisherman Zombie does not have a Wall-nut, it will then pull the Twin Sunflower. In this case, stop it using Tangle Kelp. If said row does have a Wall-nut, however, you may: **Plant a Lily Pad in front of the Wall-nut every time the Fisherman Zombie tries to pull, while waiting for the Tangle Kelp to finish recharging. After it has finished recharging, use it on the Fisherman Zombie. Finally, replant a Wall-nut (but do not dig up the pulled one and its Lily Pads) on the fourth column of the row that had the Fisherman Zombie. Or: ** Keep planting Guacodiles on the eighth column of the row with the Fisherman Zombie until it dies. Notice that it will try to pull the Guacodile instead. *Do the same thing when more Fisherman Zombies appear. Also, do not forget to fill up the first, second, and fourth columns with Twin Sunflowers, Repeaters, and Wall-nuts, respectively, if you have not. *After the first, second, and fourth columns are filled up with plants, plant Winter Melons on the third column, starting from the second and fourth row. *When the Octo Zombie appears, use the Guacodile on the row with the Octo Zombie. If its octopi is thrown into one of your plants. use Plant Food on the Repeater of the same row with the octopus. If the Repeater is the target, however, replace the Twin Sunflower with the Repeater before using Plant Food on it. Strategy 3 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Primal Sunflower **Magnifying Grass **Lily Pad **Tangle Kelp **Infi-nut **Cherry Bomb *Plant Primal Sunflowers in the first column and Magnifying Grasses in the second. *Plant an Infi-nut on a Lily Pad the third tile in the third column. When you get a Plant Food, feed it to the Infi-nut. *You should be good from there. Use Cherry Bombs and Tangle Kelps when necessary, and you're all set. Gallery SOBWB22.PNG|By Walkthrough How would you rate Big Wave Beach - Day 22's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels with pre-placed plants